marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Illustrated Vol 1 12
* * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed Dragons of Klarn Antagonists: * ** ** Numerous unnamed Goblins * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** * Items: * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = Small Gifts | Writer2_1 = Jon J. Muth | Penciler2_1 = Jon J. Muth | Inker2_1 = Jon J. Muth | Colourist2_1 = Jon J. Muth | Letterer2_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer2_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer2_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer2_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer2_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_2 = Larry Hama | Editor2_3 = Louise Jones | Editor2_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor2_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor2_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Anna Supporting Characters: * George Other Characters: * * * Bobbie * unnamed flying horse Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Pursuit | Writer3_1 = Jon J. Muth | Penciler3_1 = Jon J. Muth | Inker3_1 = Jon J. Muth | Colourist3_1 = Jon J. Muth | Letterer3_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer3_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer3_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer3_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer3_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_2 = Larry Hama | Editor3_3 = Louise Jones | Editor3_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor3_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor3_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * unnamed adventurer Supporting Characters: * unnamed woman Antagonists: * unnamed serpent-monster * unnamed monster Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Royal Hunt | Writer4_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler4_1 = John Bolton | Inker4_1 = John Bolton | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Editor4_2 = Larry Hama | Editor4_3 = Louise Jones | Editor4_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor4_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor4_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Army of freebooters ** Unnamed mercenary captain * Ashake's army ** * Bright Lady (presumably Oshtur and/or Gaea) Category:Oshtur (Earth-616)/InvocationsCategory:Gaea (Earth-616)/Invocations * * * * * * * * Lion GodHathor-Sekhmet (Earth-616) * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** East *** ** * | StoryTitle5 = The Hunt | Writer5_1 = Rick Veitch | Penciler5_1 = Rick Veitch | Inker5_1 = Rick Veitch | Colourist5_1 = Rick Veitch | Letterer5_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer5_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer5_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer5_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer5_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_2 = Larry Hama | Editor5_3 = Louise Jones | Editor5_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor5_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor5_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * John Isaac Supporting Characters: * Falco Antagonists: * Captain Rotwang Other Characters: * Abraxas * Sphinx Races and Species: * Locations: * Vehicles: * Yorrikke | StoryTitle6 = The Transition | Writer6_1 = Bruce Sakow | Penciler6_1 = Gerald Slater | Inker6_1 = Gerald Slater | Colourist6_1 = Gerald Slater | Letterer6_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer6_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer6_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer6_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer6_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Editor6_2 = Larry Hama | Editor6_3 = Louise Jones | Editor6_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor6_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor6_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * unnamed woman/baby chicken Supporting Characters: * Hank * Maggie * Jake Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Hank's farm * | StoryTitle7 = Spacehawk | Writer7_1 = Basil Wolverton | Penciler7_1 = Basil Wolverton | Inker7_1 = Basil Wolverton | Colourist7_1 = Rick Veitch | Letterer7_1 = Basil Wolverton | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Editor7_2 = Larry Hama | Editor7_3 = Louise Jones | Editor7_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor7_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor7_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis7 = Reprinted from [https://www.comics.org/issue/1104/ Target Comics #10]. | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = Cabin Fever | Writer8_1 = Ralph Reese | Penciler8_1 = Ralph Reese | Inker8_1 = Ralph Reese | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer8_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer8_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer8_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer8_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Editor8_2 = Larry Hama | Editor8_3 = Louise Jones | Editor8_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor8_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor8_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Gloria * Fred Other Characters: * William Fitz-Patrick * Patrick Fitz-William Races and Species: * Locations: * * | StoryTitle9 = To Slay a Dragon | Writer9_1 = Zoran Vanjaka | Penciler9_1 = Zoran Vanjaka | Inker9_1 = Zoran Vanjaka | Colourist9_1 = Zoran Vanjaka | Letterer9_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer9_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer9_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer9_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer9_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Editor9_2 = Larry Hama | Editor9_3 = Louise Jones | Editor9_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor9_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor9_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Gedeon Plexus Supporting Characters: * Gedeon's employer * Lipovac Antagonists: * Anti-Magoo-Magoo Amazons Other Characters: * self-made robot Races and Species: * * Locations: * | Notes = * Also includes an "Overview: Notes on stories and contributors" by Archie Goodwin, "Bookview" by Jo Duffy, reviewing the novel "God Emperor of Dune" by Frank Herbert, "Gameview" by Steven Grant, discussing the effect the Moral Majority's activities will have on tabletop gaming such as Dungeons and Dragons and also includes a review of Pac-Man and Odyssey 2, and "The World According to Wolverton" by Ron Goulart, discussing the impact of Basil Wolverton on the world of comics. * "The Dragonmaster of Klarn: Part 3 - The Dark Stratagem" is a Weirdworld story. * "The Hunt" is the third chapter of Abraxas and the Earthman. * "To Slay a Dragon" is a Gedeon Plexus story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Weirdworld Comic Books